


博弈 13

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	博弈 13

今天继续是马口和堆堆的往事  
Toni被我暂时性的雪藏了，就当他是在暗自憋大招吧！

回忆戛然而止。  
Marco从床边坐起身来，走进浴室，打开盆浴的开关，看着浴池里慢慢地蓄满水。  
在浴室里满满升起的热气中，他坐进了浴池。  
他必须要好好地放松一下全身，昨天晚上他不应该那么放纵自己的——但是他忍不住，他控制不住自己，就如同他控制不住对Toni的感情一样，一切都仿佛是那么的顺理成章，水到渠成。  
热水将他的身体包裹起来，很舒服，他伸展开了四肢，抬起来的左脚脚踝上，还有陈年的伤疤，已经完全不明显了。  
其实Toni想错了，这里的伤虽然确实在一定程度上减缓了他的速度，但是并不是他不再踢球的原因。  
他不能踢球的原因，其实是因为，在踢球的时候，他太容易想到Mesut，这样太危险，也太痛苦。  
这个伤疤此时看到，又突然让他感到了一阵锥心般的痛——不是来自伤疤本身，而是与这个伤疤所紧密相连的，无比痛苦的回忆。  
Toni又猜错了，这个伤疤从来都不是在多特蒙德大爆炸的时候留下来的。  
这个伤疤，属于喀山。

在炼狱一般的山谷中，熊熊燃烧的飞机残骸，空中纷飞爆炸的导弹，灰白色的烟雾，地面人惊骇的惨叫，Marco戴着防毒面具，觉得炼狱仿佛都没有这么可怕。  
“Marco！”Mesut一边操纵着战机躲避导弹，一边大声地喊他让他恢复理智，“Marco！听着，我们得活下去！”  
于是他振作起来，开始配合着Mesut操控着战机上装配的武器进行反击。  
Mesut苍白着脸，他们这一架唯一幸存的战机，在如流星一般的导弹中穿梭躲避，像是孤决的雄鹰。  
就在他们奋力地翻越了环绕着山谷的最高的一处山峰，即将飞离山谷，离开地面导弹的追踪范围时，一颗导弹擦着战机的尾部爆炸了。  
战机的尾翼着了火，开始燃烧起来，逐渐不受Mesut的操控向下坠去，宛如濒死的凤凰。  
所幸的是，他们此时已经远离了山谷，飞入了无人区的高山断崖处；不幸的是，四周都是断崖，他们连紧急迫降的地方都没有，战机在高速下坠，随时都可能将他们拖入深渊。  
Mesut拼命地拉高升降杆，战机像是被勒紧了脖子的鸟，努力挣扎了两下，放缓了下坠速度，但是很明显，一切都已然不在他的操控范围内了。  
在生死时速里，Mesut看到了冷峭的山峰间唯一一块可以将将停靠的空地，来不及多想，他尽了全力试图将战机安全迫降。  
战机着地的时候发出刺耳的摩擦声，速度却依旧刹不住，向着空地前的断崖冲了过去。  
“跳下去！”Mesut对着Marco大喊。  
两个人从战机两侧跳下去的时候，战机爆炸着滚落山崖，爆炸引起的冲击波连带起碎片将他们重重弹开。  
Marco被冲击到了地上，爆炸声引起了他的耳鸣，周遭的一切变得虚幻了起来。  
唯一清晰的，是他如鼔般的心跳声。  
远远的，Mesut向他跑来。  
“Marco！”Mesut把他扶了起来，他的声音也显得不真实，脸上的担忧却一览无余，“Marco，你没事吧！”  
“我没事。”Marco努力冲他笑了笑，扶着他的肩膀想要努力站起来，却发现左脚疼得要命。  
Mesut发现了他的异样，赶紧去检查他的左脚脚踝。  
“碎片进去了。”Mesut只看了一眼，便立刻撕扯开自己的衣服，给他包扎。  
在包扎的过程中，他们一句话都没说，彼此沉默着。  
包扎好后，Mesut看了他一眼，Marco挪动着向前，捧住了他的脸。Mesut也捧住了他的，他们额头相抵，像是从地狱里挣脱出来的相依的灵魂。  
“我有点怕，Marco，你怕吗？”Mesut问。  
Marco本来有些怕，他这么一问，自己却不怕了，“不，Mesut，我不怕。和你在一起，我就不怕。”  
“我也是。”Mesut说。  
“我们走吧，Mesut。”Marco捧着他的脸，“一切都结束了，Mesut，我们走吧。”  
“不，不能走。”Mesut和他稍稍拉远了一点距离，大大的眼睛里翻涌起一种绝望的倔强，“我们走了，那死去的八个兄弟怎么办？”  
Marco颓然地坐到了地上，“我们被放弃了，Mesut。这是一次自杀式的袭击——是一次我们并不知道，却被安排成的自杀式袭击——没有人问过我们的意愿。”  
“对。”Mesut说，他的眼睛看向山谷的方向，带着决绝，“如果我们走了，Grindel会说这是一次我们行动队策划的恐怖袭击，我们死去的八个兄弟，会永远被打上叛国者和恐怖分子的污名。”  
这是他第一次直言军事主席的名字。  
“可是我们回去有什么用呢？”Marco捂住了脸，“这些年在公众眼里，我们和恐怖分子到底有什么区别？没有人会相信我们的。”  
“也许吧。”Mesut笑了笑，带着悲怆的味道，“Marco，你知道的，我十七岁那年被Löw看中，加入行动队，整整九年了，Marco。我为这个国家，出生入死，整整九年了。事到如今，我还是心存一丝希望，希望这只是一次意料之外的情报泄露，希望相信，我们没有被自己的国家抛弃。为了这一点点希望，我想回去，想再争取一下。”  
Marco握住了他的手，“我明白，我都明白的，Mes。”  
然后他的神色也变得坚定起来，“好，我跟你一起回去，Mesut。我们一起回去。为了，这一点希望，为了你的相信。”  
Mesut深深地看着他，仿佛要把他的眉眼轮廓都记在脑海里，然后他扑上来抱住了他。  
与此同时，Marco感受到自己的后颈仿佛被蚊子叮咬了一般的细微的痛感。  
巨大的惊慌——比方才还有灭顶的惊慌瞬间向他袭来。  
“Mesut！”在意识昏迷之前，他无望地紧紧抓住他，大声呼喊他的名字，药物顺着他的静脉流淌，让他再无力保持清醒，黑暗慢慢覆盖了他。  
在他彻底失去意识之前，他感到Mesut用尽全力拥抱着他，他的眼泪流满了他的脖颈。  
他听见Mesut说：“不，Marco，你不能和我一起回去。你得活下去，连带着我那份一起，好好活下去。”

Marco在浴池里睁开了眼睛，水不知道什么时候，已经变得冰凉了，他却完全没有感到。  
从浴池里走出来，Marco仔细用浴巾将自己擦干净，来到浴室的镜子前，细细地刮掉早上新生的几乎看不出来的胡茬。  
镜子里的自己，面容似乎和四年前没有什么区别，只是一双眼睛，沧桑了很多，那样的记忆，每回忆一次，他就觉得自己老了一点。

当四年前的自己再次醒来的时候，已经是在Löw的一处安全屋里了。  
他还打着营养针，在看到Löw的一瞬间，他拔掉了针头，急不可耐地问：“Mesut呢？他在哪儿？”  
Löw的声音涩得发苦：“被军事法庭带走了，罪名是叛国者。”  
然后他打开Marco面前的一个屏幕，里面是Mesut在军事法庭上开口说的最后一段话：“我为这个国家出生入死整整九年，我对这个国家的忠诚和热爱不容任何的质疑和污蔑。喀山事件，是一次由于情报泄露而引起的惨烈失败——当然，它也可能是一次隐瞒了我们所有人的肮脏的行动——我，和我死去的九名队员，拒绝成为喀山事件的替罪羊。我希望，我也相信，这个我从小生长的国家，这个我为之付出一切的国家，能够还给我，还给我的兄弟们，一个公道。”  
Löw关上了屏幕。  
Marco早已泪流满面。  
“为什么？为什么他不让我和他一起回去？”他早已知道答案，却没有办法接受。  
“他想让你活下去，Marco。” Löw看着他，神色里的痛苦不比他少半分，“你和他不一样，你是一个完全没有过去的人，我已经焚毁了所有关于你的记录——当然本来也没有多少。你没有任何的影像资料，没有一句关于体貌特征的描写记录。你是一个没有过去的人，你可以好好地重新开始。”  
“我不要重新开始。”Marco说，“我只要Mesut，我不能没有他。”  
“关于Mesut，我会尽全力。” Löw说。  
“全力？”Marco用双手捂住眼睛，眼泪却还是止不住地往外流，方才Mesut说话的神情，令他心碎，每一片心脏的碎片却都还生生地疼着。“你能尽力到什么地步？你都自身难保了。”  
Löw叹了一口气，“可是你又能做什么呢？Mesut在军事法庭上的那一番话已经被泄露了出来，民众的触动很大，军事法庭一时难以给他定罪，现在把他秘密关押在某个地方——某个我根本查不出来的地方。你又能做什么呢，Marco？”  
“还没定罪，就说明我还有时间，对吗？”Marco拿开遮住眼睛的手，流过泪的眼睛却亮的令人心悸，“我还有时间，把他救出来，对吗？”  
“Marco，” Löw的声音疲惫而无奈，“我已经失去了八个好孩子，也几乎要失去Mesut了，别再让我失去你。”  
“抱歉，Jogi。”Marco抱紧了自己的双腿，“抱歉，但是没有Mesut，我根本活不下去，我不能没有他。”  
“那你想怎么做，你能怎么做呢，Marco？”  
“帮我争取时间，Jogi，越多越好。你不是说我是没有过去的人吗？我要进Klose的情报组，那里信息最杂最多，我要找到Mesut，然后把他救出来。”  
“你说得容易。” Löw说，“Miro一向最为谨慎，我怎么可能把你凭空送进去？”  
“我可以通过所有等级的测谎。”  
“没用的，这个时候Miro肯定谨慎敏感得很，他不可能——”  
突然的，Löw的电话响了，他中断了谈话，接起电话来，只听了一句就变了脸色。  
然后他匆匆挂断了电话，脸色惨白地对Marco说：“一个不幸的消息，你的家乡多特蒙德刚刚遭遇爆炸——德国有史以来最大、最惨烈的一次爆炸。”  
Marco的脸色也变得惨白。  
然后Löw顿了顿，“但是，如果你方才的提议还算数的话，这也算是一个机会——”  
他没有说下去。  
Marco却明白了，一夜之间，多特蒙德产生了无数个没有过去，也没有未来的人——和他一样。  
爆炸也从一定程度上分散了公众和军事法庭的注意，谁也无暇再去顾及喀山的一次恐怖袭击。  
他拥有了不可多得的时间，和机会。  
他点了点头，“把我送去多特蒙德。”  
Löw看着他，神情肃穆了起来，“我会尽力想办法想你安排到Miro那里，Marco，但是之后的一切，你只能自己走。我不会再和你联系，这样不论是对你，还是对我，或者是对Mesut，都是最安全的，你明白吗？”  
“我明白。”  
“以及，我必须向你确认。” Löw的声音变得冷酷了起来，“你不能够做任何伤害到国家的事情，你明白吗？”  
“我明白。”Marco看着他，笑了笑，“我爱这个国家，Jogi，就如同Mes一样，怀抱一丝希望，绝望地爱着。我不会做任何伤害这个国家的事情，我只想带走Mesut。”

在那之后，他进入了Miro的情报组。  
因为爆炸案，因为后续世界上日益紧张的局势，Mesut的案子一拖再拖。  
据说他被监禁的地方也一换再换。  
他的案子拖了四年——到今年为止应该是五年了，Marco也找了他五年，筹划了五年。  
直到大约两年前，他确定了，Mesut其实一直就被监禁在慕尼黑。  
一年半前，他如愿，来到了慕尼黑。


End file.
